goodbye
by peterpennykirkland
Summary: sealand wanted to prove to the rest of the nations he was a nation and so with Prussia and Canada by his side he began to fight against the world. he was doing well till he went to far, the rude comments soon sunk into him. he felt alone he felt he had nobody. nations cant die unless their land is dead but a nation is only a nation if they believe they are a nation. *death and harm
1. intro

You're a failure...your too tiny to make any effect in this world... - nations

You see me don't you? -Holy Rome

You think I'm separate? - Canada

You don't see me as a dead waste of space... – Prussia

You're a failed brother – England

Ill force you to become one with me DA! – Russia

I'm the hero not you! – America

You are too weak why bother! – Germany

I thought you were different – Italy

I sensed you mood ... I think it would be best you left now – Japan

My petite Cherie... why did you come back? – France

Get out! Get away from me! – Spain

You're worthless. Now unless you want me to get the mafia on you I suggest you get your non-nation ass outta here underling! – Romano

You thought that I was protecting you? HA oh please your nothing I was simply protecting myself - china

Those words just spun in my head on a loop, those words destroyed my life force, those words made me do what I did that night... I'm not nation... goodbye.

Once the bright lights dimmed it was just us 2 and the still living pair...Germania was standing there with us both... it was the 5 of us... we where...well us. That was until he was awakened.

Ok so this is my 3rd fan fic but its sorta a sudden write as the idea burned in my head all day at school so i had to write a intro so this is the intro to it ^_^ thanks for reading the actual thing should be up either later tonight or tomorrow

Peterpennykirkland 3


	2. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR! not a chapter sorry

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile of when I said I would but I have lots of exams and also some family issues at the moment which is putting a lot of stress onto me and my family.

I am really sorry but I am still trying to catch up to my deadlines that I set slowly.

I also have very stupid of me started writing 3 fanfics at the same time as I just couldn't wait to start them so I will be slow on updating 1 because I'm updating the other 2 as well.

So if you could please be patient with me and give support then I will try my very best to update as quickly as possible ^_^ thank you so much

From peterpennykirkland

xXx


	3. Chapter 1 it hurts!

**WARNING FIRST CHAPTER ENGLAND IS TOTAL D*CK. I LOVE IGGY SO MUCH BUT THE WAY I WRITE HIM THIS CHAPTER IS JUST OMG LET ME SLAP HIS SMUG BRITISH FACE? IM SORRY FOR IGGY FANS BUT HE SHOWS HIS TRUE KIND COLOURS LATER ON I PROMISE! ANYWAY ON WITH THE FANFICTION! ENJOY! REVEIW PLEASE: D**

It was just another world meeting but not much of the world was there." Right today I'm in charge and we need to talk about peter". "France do you have anything to say" the brit sighed looking at the French idiot laughing to himself in a daze. "No angeltere ahonhonhon I'm just thinking about... home I suppose" at this point Italy began to shakily put his hand up "Mr Britain sir umm why did you call him peter not is country name of sealand?" the brit went to answer but before he could Italy panicked " VE IM SORRY MR BRITAIN SIR *ITAILAN GOBBALDY GOOK WHOM NOBODY UNDERSTOOD* umm p..Pasta?" the small Italian just hid behind Germany who had his head in his head saying "oh Italy" and shaking his head. England sighed before pulling out a sheet of paper and reading it out loud "right so I thought of some questions you might ask and I have the answer on this paper here. Firstly to answer Italy's question, he's not a nation there for he can't have a nation name. Secondly I knew you are all wondering why I brought him here today and that his for you to decide if you want him in you nation err collection. Oh and Russia is cut out of this as he is still British and no noble man wouldn't be caught dead being controlled by Russia. Anything else?" England sat down to allow others to speak. "that his very cruel of your Britain da" Russia smiled his same creepy but sweet smile looking strangely kind "I would love a British boy da?" peter's hands formed fists as he shock with anger that his so called brother or father figure was now selling him?! Finally he had enough "I'm not some rabbit or vase for you to sell off to whoever bids the highest you jerk! I'm going home!" he got off his stall in the corner and stormed to the door but England grabbed his fist harshly pulling him up onto his toes "where do you think you're going peter? Huh you're in Italy how are you planning to get back to England a? You can't without me so sit your arse down in the corner and keep hushed" England spat the words at the small micro nation "ah England ow ... It hurts p...Please put me down...WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK TO ME ALL THE TIME?!"England through him to the floor and wacked him with the back of his hand making sealand fall to the floor shattered and broken down on the floor sobbing "how dare you! Without me you wouldn't even exist! Look at you your just pathetic, just go home. Canada take him to yours i don't want to be around him for awhile" England picked up the snivelling child and pushed him to Canada who picked him up and sighed leaving the room and shutting the door. Once out of Arthurs judging eyes he cradles peter and cleaned up his face "shh it's okay now eh? How about we go to mine, have pancakes and have a movie marathon? Sound good?" Canada smiled and took sealands hand taking him home to look after the fragile child. Sealand sniffed and smiled holding his hand and hugging on his side.

When they were home sealand curled up the couch and Canada make pancakes. "okay sealand it's been 2 weeks since you last stayed. Tell me what happened between then and now?" sealand just mimed the words "a lot" but no sound other than a squeak emerged. "Oh peter" he sighed as he lifted his shirt revealing bruising and dry blood painting his pale skin. "Go take a shower then we can take a better look huh? Go on up you go little leaf". Once sealand was in the shower Canada got everything ready for the marathon then called Alfred. He sniffed down the phone "hey alfie um it happened again a lot worse this time... oh he's in the shower right now... yeah I'm looking after him... god knows why England's like this with him I mean he wasn't like this me and you... yeah see you soon *beep*... at least Alfred agrees with me... god Arthur what the hell happened to you?!" he sighed returned to the living room to wait for sealand to come down.

_**AN: sorry for the short chapter. We have more mean iggy yet sorry **____** but we get nice iggy later so its fine. Should be up soon as I'm getting my butt back in gear. Review it helps me honest it does aha**_


	4. Chapter 2 - what even happened to him?

Canada sat in the red and cream room pouring maple syrup onto two stacks of pancakes when sealand re-entered the room dressed in a long sleeve shirt and long jeans so his doesn't show any bruises. "hey Mattie ... thank you for looking after me today...and before" sealand whispered as he snuck into the room and curled up on the couch in a protective ball against Matthews side. "hey peter do you want some pancakes?" Canada said smiling and tilting his head slightly "y..yeah.. thank you" sealand whispered and forced a smile "shall we watch some films then" he chirped hiding everything back in again as if it never happened.

Canada's thoughts at the moment: he always pretends nothing happened and forgives England. I just fear the day he push's him too far... in fact I dread that day. If he continues it's going to happen. Why does England do this to him? Why didn't we get this? I just don't understand. Sealand one minute is crying his eyes out then is happy as a bird thought I think his slowly breaking on the inside. I wonder how much he endures that even i don't know about.

Once the first 2 films were over Canada noticed sealand had a red satin on his shirt "oh sealand ... we need that get that shirt off you and a new one on" Canada left and came back holding a blue T-shirt. " here you go now let's get that one off shall we" Canada went to pull it off of sealand when sealand suddenly went defensive "no! No! No leave it on! Please leave it on!" sealand wriggled crawling backwoods before missing the each of the sofa and plummeting to the ground. He landed on his back with a thud and screech in agony. "Sealand! Be careful... now let me see" nothing could of prepared Canada for what he saw next, sealand entire back was black and blue, his shoulders sharply pointing outwards, his spine and ribs with skin screeched round them as they stuck out. Canada touched his ribs and sealand bit his lip to not cry out as Canada poked at a lose and shattered rib. "how did this all happen sealand? You have got to tell me!" Canada pleaded turning sealand so they were face to face. "i just fell out a window and down some concrete stairs... it was my fault anyway" sealand said protectively. "Anyway next film" sealand pointed to the stack of DVDs "but sealan-" Canada reached for sealand "just drop it okay?" sealand said burying his head in his knees. "...o..okay" Canada agreed and put the next film.

Canada opened the door as England stormed in growling as a whipped though the house to find sealand asleep " wake the hell up! Are you thick?! Get up already!" England shrieked gritting his teeth and shaking the micro nation like a old rag doll, tears rolled down sealands face as he tried to get out of his brothers grip. When he got out he hit the ground with a body trembling thud, leaving him coughing and gagging up blood from previous beatings. "s..sealand?!" Canada ran to sealands side shielding him from England's venomous green eyes that boor into sealand frightening him half to death. "your pathetic ... come here we are going home" England pulled sealand into his grasp and out the door "sorry for the trouble Canada love" England smiled before shutting the door "what happened to you England?.." Canada though out loud before clearing everything away and calling America on the landline.

Phone confession:

"hey Alfred.."

"Mattie?.. whats wrong?!"

"its just... its just Arthur is so kind to me.."

"why are you upset that his nice to you?"

"because of how he treats sealand! He's our baby brother Alfred! We are meant to protect him but we aren't we are just sitting back at watching it happen! What happens when Arthur goes to far?! Huh what then?! I wouldn't be able to live myself if anything happened to him because i didn't do anything!"

"...Matthew...I know but what can we do?"

"we can stop him that's what! Take sealand in with me or you so he doesn't have to deal with it anymore!"

"your right.. umm i have to go I've got a visitor"

"who?"

"don't worry"

"not worried... just want to know"

"its Russia we just having a drinking party"

"okay.. goodbye"

"yeah bye Mattie"

*Beep*

" be careful"

_**A/N: IM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW SO DONT WORRY THIS WILL UPDATED LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW PROMISE ^_^ ANYWAY SO REALLY LIKE HOLY TEA BAGS! MOMENTS COMING UP EHE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK OF THIS THANK YOUUU MUNCHIKINS! **_


	5. Chapter 3 i will save you

_**A/N: hey its me peterpennykirkland okay if you see words with **__**words**__** they refer to the intro as they are the words that dance round sealand head in chapter 5. (yup everything goes down then XD) anyway enjoy :D**_

Sealand sat on the window of the attic pondering about why Canada cares so much yet England doesn't, what peoples true feelings on him are and why nobody even spares him second thought most of the time, when England opened the door "here" he placed a blanket on the floor, sealand smiled at the brit "don't you dare! it was Canada who sent that for you, do you know what! your a failed brother you know that?! Just get some fucking sleep! Your meeting new .. Friends tomorrow aren't ya" England slammed the door and slid down the other side with his head in his hands. Sealand doesn't take any notice of it for now, it happens every day so he believed it to be normal. He picked up the blanket and put it into his bag on his bed "I have to go away for a little while but i will be back soon okay?" sealand chirped to a picture on the wall... a picture of England and sealand on the beach just having normal family fun. Of course that all change some time back around America's birthday 5 years ago to be more precise. He hopped out the open window onto the roof, down the drain pipe and onto the green grass. He began running towards Prussia's house, he is always so kind to sealand after Canada told him what had be happening. Sealand ran to a large metal gate and pressed a buzzer behind a small wall. "Scheiße ich trat den verdammten Tisch! was zum Teufel wissen Sie, was verdammt Zeit Arschloch ist!?" the Germans voice thundered out the small buzzers speakers making sealand start to regret coming "er-um is Prussia in Mr Germany sir?" sealand blurted out waiting to be shouted at "...ja he's here...sealand that you?" Germany's voice was a lot lower as he spoke in English rather than German so sealand could actually understand him now.

The gates opened with a loud creaking and sealand disappeared in the large yard of the German house. The door opened and Germany stepped out the way to let sealand in "why are you here?" he bluntly asked the trembling boy "um I want to be a nation as you know and to do that I need to-" he was cut off by the German grabbing his coaler and hoisting him into the air "why are you so set on being a nation? It's not fun and games you know! you are you weak why bother?! .. "  he snarled before dropping the boy and leaving the hallway "s..sorry Germany..." he stuttered and quickly shock it off and walked though the large house till he found the Prussian playing with a bird on the stairs. "umm hey gil! Gil! Over here its peter!" sealand called out waving his arms franticly and jumping around.

"Hey peter!" Gilbert called from the staircase "umm now's not a great time but I'm glad that your here" he sighed and looked at peter "get over here" he smiled as peter ran over before messing up the micro nations hair. He patted the space next to him for him to sit "so what's up little nation?" he smiled at sealand "well just England again but... I came to see if you're okay" he beamed at the once strong nation. "ah well that's just grumpy old Britain I guess... I'm fine I guess just ... well I've been having HUGE un-awesome arguments with Germany a lot... he just keeps yelling about how he just sees me as a dead waste of space... and he's a nation and I lost that a long time ago..." he sighed "well that's true but i hate it when he points it out to me" he looked at his hands and sighed again "I se you as a nation still Prussia" sealand chirped "and I bet Germany only said those things coz he was angry. He will say sorry later "sealand began to kick his feet back and forth. "You don't see me as a dead waste of space...?" Prussia whispered. "thank you peter" he hugged the small boy from behind. "umm Prussia.. do you want to stay with Germany forever?" sealand mumbled "huh.. umm well... no but where else can i go? I have no home anymore" Prussia seemed to dull a bit at realisation he had Nowhere to go "come with me.. I'm leaving Britain for good... thing is i have to go tonight as he is selling me tomorrow" sealand sighed and sniffed "...ill go with you" Prussia beamed "you will?" sealand squealed "Yeah course!" Prussia began to laugh again.

Oh sealand I must go with you... I know what will happen if I don't...I cant change what is going to happen to you soon so I must watch it play out... they are waiting for us.. I just hope it's all happens fast with no pain

_**A/N: wow i really cant keep promises huh? How long has it been? Well im so very sorry i left it this long to update. Anyway the last bit is Prussia's inner thoughts. I feel so bad for Prussia and sealand as what im going to do to them is just so mean and aww (though i might change gils coz i really don't want to do it to him :/ **_

_**Anyway thanks for reading, review and pm me to get my butt in gear xD**_

Scheiße ich trat den verdammten Tisch = shit i kicked the fucking table = german

was zum Teufel wissen Sie, was verdammt Zeit Arschloch ist = what the hell do you know what fucking time it is arsehole = german


	6. Chapter 4 why is this happening to me!

_**Warning this chapter is really bad and its meant to seem rushed at the end read the authors note at the bottom. This will get better next chapter p.s SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! And this will be nation and human names.**_

Sealand hugged the Prussian before disappearing into the night again "be safe peter!" Prussia called, sealand ran though the trees dodging the branches and bush with ease ignoring the burning on his legs and chest, his arms were still numb from before but he didn't care, he was going to be free for once. Once he reached the house he snuck into the room and packed everything he wanted including the picture of him and England before things went sour between them. He tossed everything out the window before leaving himself and falling onto something squishy and coughing "Prussia!" sealand whispered happily hugging the ex nation "I.. Had to make sure you were safe did I not? Now lets get this stuff to mine and Hungary's old place" Prussia pointed though the trees away from the house and picked up sealands stuff before racing into the trees as sealand ran behind him.

After 35 minutes of running and stumbling they reached a small cottage, Prussia picked the small lock and opened the door "ah be awhile since i was last here.. okay so this is a secret place only me and Hungary know about okay so no telling anyone .. not even Canada.. well at least not yet okay?" Prussia made sealand promise before putting sealands things in the back bedroom "this is your new home and your room is the one down the hall, I'm just next door if you need me kay?" sealand nodded before beginning to explore and settle in which took him the whole evening to look everywhere in the house before sitting next to the window waiting for Prussia to get back from getting his things. He decided to call Canada and talk for a bit...

"hey matt its peter im calling to just talk for a bit okay? So umm whatcha up to tonight?"

"oh hey peter um okay im just about to go out with some friends and my brother"

"okay.. hey can i come im very bored wait is England there?"

"no peter he isn't.. sure you can come if you want"

"can i bring Prussia?"

"huh? Sure bring Prussia are you with him then?"

"yeah im with him.. he will be back soon then we can leave"

They talked for an hour before Prussia got back and was ready to leave. they left to me Canada at his house, they all arrived at where the meeting would be held tomorrow to just have some fun before the meeting in 8 hours.

He was happy to be with the other nations ... but England had apparently said something's to the others... sealand went to say hello to the usually happy friendly Spain but as he walked up to him he backed away mumbling "get out! Get away from me!" the Spaniard had always been afraid that sealand would turn out like England. So sealand backed away into Canadian who gave him a small smile and pointed him to America who then held out his arms screaming "hey little dude! Come hug the big dude!" which sealand did. Canada then went to talk to china "china i need you to look after sealand for me for a bit okay? I have to talk to Prussia" he looked at the door were the albino stood leaning against the door sending his Spanish friend evil looks "fine i shall look after him but i will not put my neck on the line for him do you understand me aru?" china agreed only half there as he was staring at Hong Kong. Canada was shocked as it usually took more then that to get him to do anything but whimpered a "thank you" before leaving the room.

Sealand smiled as he and America laughed at a burger that look like it was smiling "man i love this burger so much right now but I'm hungry ... sorry Mr burger but i think i have to eat you know" sealand walked off as America and Mr burger began a conversation together that was just America talking to meat. Sealand saw a little Italian eating pasta "hello Italy" he beamed sitting next to him "vee no i.. i .. leave me alone! i thought you were different but you lied to me like everyone else!" noticing his brothers cries Romano stormed over picking up the young boy by the collar "You're worthless. Now unless you want me to get the mafia on you I suggest you get your non-nation ass outta here underling!" he screeched, china at this point was scolding Hong Kong for bringing fireworks. Japan wondered over at tapped Romano on the shoulder making him leave and he faced the young micro nation "I sensed the mood ... I think it would be best you left now" he stated "no this is my last night of freedom i don't care if Romano's angry isn't he always?" he turned and left Japan standing there. He didn't seem to get a break as he was quickly pushed against the wall by Russia "Ill force you to become one with me DA!" he smirked as sealand squirmed beneath his grip, china suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave him vodka "now just go have fun with your boltics or whatever aru!" he mumbled dragging sealand away. Sealand beamed "thank you so much for protecting me china! Russia is kinda scary huh? I don't really know why but-" sealand was cut of by china butting in "You thought that I was protecting you? HA oh please your nothing I was simply protecting myself from your twisted family!" he put sealand in the corner and walked back hong kong. Sealand thought to himself 'everything his happening one after another why does everyone hate me? They didn't even give me a chance'

France wondered over and sat beside sealand with sad look on his face "My petite Cherie... why did you come back?" he looked at sealand pondering, sealand looked at France then at his feet "i don't even know anymore" he mumbled getting up and leaving the room to the hallway.

Canada and Prussia where outside the loud building sitting on a bench beneath a tree "where have you taken him Gilbert?" Canada spoke in monotone looking at the floor "away from Arthur to somewhere only me and an friend know of. He is safe" the albino replied looking forwards at nothing in particular "Gilbert I'm scared for him" Canada turned to face prussia worry clear on his face "i-" Canada was interrupted when Prussia blanked him and got up running towards the doors just as sealand burst out of them and ran straight into Prussia "it's okay now peter.. I'm here" he whispered stroking the boys head.

_**A/N: hey again! So the nations one isn't said its implied and Americas one is the past aha should of pointed that out but yaa thats it. Updates will be slower now as I'm in a important yeah of school -.- yay me? But I've been lazy so I'm sorry about that! I shall see you at the next update :D **_

_**!btw! its meant to seem rushed it shows that everything is happening to him at once i tried having it spread out but i didn't work xD**_

This means this is the line that they said in the intro and this floats round sealands head in chapter 5 *note the authors note*


	7. Chapter 5 re-birth

"Gilbert is it true that nations die when their land hasn't died yet? .. I feel weak Gil ...like my purpose is gone ..I feel almost human now but... I can never be human... that's why I did it... I did it because I'm not a nation... but I'm not human either... I have no reason to be here... why not just disappear and their burden of me is lifted.. For good... but tell them ...I said ...goodbye?"

+TIME REWIND+

Sealand burst out of the wooden doors and straight into Prussia "its okay now peter ... I'm here" he soothed whist he stroked sealands hair, sealand leaned into the Prussian as his eyes widened and he froze "g-gil ..your col- ...no...no... you cant be! No your one of the only ones i have left" sealand pushed away from the Prussia and began to run towards the small patch of trees that surround the building "stay away from me! You lied! Everyone lied!" he shrieked as he disappeared into the shrubbery. Canada went to chase sealand but a hand grabbed his wrist "don't follow him birdie ... its time" Prussia with one hand still gripping Canada's wrist and the other on his check 'cold...I'm cold...I was to late' he repeated over and over again in his mind "go back inside" he whispered releasing Canada's wrist. Canada reluctantly went back inside and joined the other nations in the party leaving Prussia alone in the cold.

When everybody was talking America noticed sealand had disappeared so being the hero he choose to go in search for the young lad though the building. He walked though all the east wing but as he went to the west a loud bang sent him reaching for his gun, finding nothing he ducked into a corner and looked down at his empty gun holder "what ?! where is my gun!? I must of dropped it somewhere ..Hmm ill ask matt he always picks up my stuff... Ill get my gun then a continue searching for sealand" as he walked back to the main hall, a sound of snapping twigs can be heard just outside the window.

Sealand ran '_You're a failed brother'_ and ran _'Get out! Get away from me!'_ and he ran...

He ran though the trees smacking his head on branches and cutting his face _'You're worthless. Now unless you want me to get the mafia on you I suggest you get your non-nation ass outta here underling!'_letting the blood slid down his check _'__You thought that I was protecting you? HA oh please your nothing I was simply protecting myself__'_ mixing with his tears _'__My petite Cherie... why did you come back?__' _he fell down a small bank smashing his head on the way. At the bottom he carried on running till he go to a small cliff like area with a stream beside it. He was stood a waterfall but not just any waterfall... deadman's end...

Sealand looked down at his filthy hands, cut and bruised he pulled up his trouser leg and reached into his sock pulling out a silver shining object "I'm surprised I didn't lose you the way I fell... but Alfred wouldn't like it if I lost you would he?" sealand placed one hand on the top of the gun as a soft click was heard.

"_**You're a failure...your too tiny to make any effect in this world...!"**_

With a soft smile he raised the silver gun to his head "I..I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger" he began to sob "goodbye ..nations" and pulled the trigger

"ha sealand dude there you are! I was worr- SEALAND!" the American come down the slope just in time to see him pull the trigger and fall to the floor in a heap "SEALAND! PLEASE! SHIT SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP HIM! SEALAND CAN YOU HERE ME?! PETER! PETER WHY?... why would you" America sobbed as he began to scream and pulled the young lad close to his chest and rocked back and forth sobbing into his blond hair "I'm sorry peter... I'm sorry I wasn't there... oh god this is my fault I dropped my gun and you...oh dear god why?!" he sobbed again.

The sound of distant screams could be hurt from the meeting building just as England arrived "that sounds like... AMERICA!" the brit shrieked dropping his coat and running into the trees as the other nations all stood in the door way "AMERICA!" Canada raced after England followed by the other nations .. but non of them were prepared for what they saw.

The nations and looked on horrified at the screaming American with a lifeless sealand in his arms. Canada ran to the front of the crowd next to England and dropped to he's knees gripping his head tears beginning to roll down his pale face "s..sealand .. no...no" he sobbed. The other nations began to comfort each other, England was frozen eyes wide and shaking only managing to produce "uh..eh ugh" from his mouth, Sweden was holding back a screaming Finland, demark was hiding Norway's and Iceland's faces in his chest "don't look" he mumbled biting his lip in a effort to not cry. Romano began to panic "I didn't mean.. I never thought... damn it" he put his head down fists clenched. France began to shakily walk past other nations and placed a hand on the Americans shoulder and pointed to the Canadian on the floor screaming. He looked up at France and tears staining his face "I..I saw him... he ..." he descended back into screaming and crying as France put and arm round his shoulder and took him to his brother so they could grieve together. As the brothers latched onto one another and sobbed together on the floor the brit next to them took slow steps towards the lifeless corpse on the floor "s-sealand ... I... I didn't mean to make you ... I didn't think you...I.. I'm sorry peter... forgive me... forgive me ... forgive me... forgive me.." he sobbed dropping to his knees and placing his head onto peters chest and gripping the fabric that made up his shirt "I did it again... only now.. I... I screwed up worse...why am I so blind... to everything around me... why... why... peter I'm sorry... forgive me... please... forgive me... I didn't see it till now... but now I see a broken boy.. that I destroyed with my own selfish needs... now ill never see you again... I'm so sorry peter...I'm so sorry" the brit sobbed. France put his hand on the brits back "it's not your fault anglitaire we are all to blame" the French man wiped a tear away with his free hand, he looked up the top of the hill just above the waterfall where they stood. A man with a brown cloak with the hood up hiding his face was standing there along with two more people in cloaks, one short and one taller. They stood there watching, waiting, just like statues. France looked back down at the brit for a second and they were gone, gave Spain the look that said "get everyone outta here" pulling the brit of the young lad and onto Frances lap.

As the nations began to leave and go back to the meeting hall, one man stayed stood alone with America, Canada, England and France. France looked up to see Prussia stood there "Gilbert... I know you were close to the boy" his voice cached in his throat "I..I'm very sorry" France looked away just as Spain reappeared "come Matthew, Alfred ... you will catch a cold out here... plus I think they need to be alone" Spain whispered grabbing the twins shoulders "Prussia could you take Matthew" the Spaniard said hugging Americas shoulder's "ja.. I can take birdie" the Prussian whispered hugging the Canadian before leaving with Spain and America. France pulled England away from his little brothers corpse as the Englishman sobbed and screamed out apologies "shh its going to be okay Arthur" the Frenchman soothed "how the hell is it going to be okay?! I killed my brother!" he sobbed, France looked at the British man in his lap "you did no such thing Arthur! Arthur if you want to make the lad happy in the afterlife why don't we take his land in and keep it running or sealand will ... Arthur we will get though this" the Frenchman hug Arthur tighter as he silently sobbed.

When Prussia returned he looked down hiding his face when France come up and gripped his shoulder "I'm going to take Arthur back.. do you want me to send somebody down to you?" he offered smiling slightly "no thank you Francis.. I'm going travelling to visit relatives" he replied "so this is goodbye Francis, tell the others we said goodbye to" he said walking over to sealands body. France had no time to question the Prussian as England needed to be with his brothers now.

Prussia took out a brown fabric and wrapped it around the young boy "it's your time peter... I'm sorry it came so soon for you" the Prussian picked up the boy wrapped in a small brown cloak and placed him in the river flow "when you go over the edge you shall join us ... good luck peter.. they are waiting for you" the Prussian let go and put on his own cloak, watching as the boy went over the edge and disappeared.

Back in the meeting hall the nations were all sat around a table waiting for France and England to return. When they came through the door France put the brit next to the American and himself. The brit hide his face a silently sobbed with Frances hugging him, Canada being hugged by America sobbed loudly "I said I would protect him... I told him he would be okay... I lied...oh peter I'm sorry" the Canadian cried and hugged America closer. Germany stood up "tonight we have witnessed the passing of the micro nation sealand.. as nations we mourn and we... we move on... we must as the world cannot stop for us. We offer support to those mostly effected as they will be in deep mourn and might not be able to run their nation at full rate. I send my deepest sympathy to those close to sealand. If we could have a moment of silence please" everyone bowed their heads "..." the room was quite except for some sobs "..danke.. umm has...has anyone seen my bruder?"

_**A/N: oh my god my laptop hates me! I write and it gets erased then the keyboard keys keep saying okay you cant use i k or t today sorry :( not impressed**_

_**Anyway i will be going back to improve on chapters 1 to 4 soon :D yay so this sorry should be getting better but its not a long one :( anyway until next time! Happy reading!**_


End file.
